Conventionally, hand gun grips have been made of wood or molded rigid plastic material. Typically, the exterior surface of such grips include cross hatching or other friction improvement surface treatment. Although conventional hand gun grips have their benefits, many users complain of slippage. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved gun grip that would allow a shooter to achieve better gripping ability.